With You
by Lorelei5
Summary: A fluffy InuyashaKagome songfic to "With You", by Jessica Simpson. Fairly self-explanitory, bascially just a short musing Kagome has whilst studying, thinking about Inuyasha. Please read and rate, if you care to.


**Author:** Jennifer Rezny   
**Rating:** PG   
**Genre:** Inuyasha; songfic   
**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The song "With You" belongs to Jessica Simpson   
**Notes:** Yes. Fluffy songfic. I've been wanting to write this for a while but had no time.   
**Suggested music:** "With You" by Jessica Simpson. If you don't have it, you can get it at www.mp3shits.com, okay? Its a really good song, and I suggest you get it. 

........................  
  


**With You**

__

The real me is a southern girl with her Levis on and an open heart,   
Wish I could save the world, like I was super girl,  
  
The real me used to laugh all night, lying in the grass just talking about love,   
But lately I've been jaded,   
Life got so complicated.

Higurashi Kagome's pencil scratched against the paper, writing down the equations neatly and evenly on the crisp graph paper, letting the graphite slide across it gently. Sitting there at her desk, the schoolgrader was slowly falling asleep, the room silent except for the noise of light breathing behind her and the pencil scratching numbers and lines into the paper. Long ebony black hair tumbling down her shoulders to her back, clad in only the long t-shirt she sometimes slept in, Kagome tackled her homework, regardless of the fact that it was past midnight. Oh, how she hated school.

Behind her desk chair, a few feet away, was her bed, on top of it was Inuyasha, sleeping like a log, breathing light and relaxed. She paused, turning in her chair to look at him, stretched out on his side, at complete peace. It was rare for him to ever sleep in any state than a light doze. She supposed that made sense, however, as when you had a dangerous demon out to kill you, one didn't usually have the option of having a good night's sleep without the chance of never waking up.

The half-demon was in dead slumber, obviously completely lost in his dreams with the chance of being attacked in his sleep eliminated. His haori was dumped at the end of bed, so he was wearing only his hakama and his yukata undershirt, the curves of his lean but muscled torso showing through the thin cloth. His chest slowly rose and fell as he breathed, golden amber eyes closed, face completely at ease. His bangs tumbled down to eye level, triangular dog ears above them twitching every few moments. His long silvery white hair fell to his lower back, thick but sleek. Kagome stared at him in a sort of awe, looking over the handsome, amazing Inuyasha, surprised her could ever be angry at him.

__

I'm still thinking about it,   
Almost forgot what it was like,   
To know what love feels like.

Angry at him... something she often was. Every few days, the two of them would get in a spat of some sort, angry at each other over trivial things, threatening their relationship every time. Their bond was so fragile but unbreakable at the same time, and Kagome knew she was being stupid whenever she took his bait and fought with him. He teased her, he taunted her, he said things that made her doubt his intentions.

But she loved him, somehow, it was just second nature to fall in love with like him. Inuyasha. Her best friend and enemy all at the same time, someone who one minute was hanging off of her attention, the next who was a raging jealous lunatic, and the next an angry jerk that threatened never seeing her again. But that was just his nature. Stubborn, tough on the outside, but gentle-hearted and honorable on the inside.

__

Because with you,   
I can let my hair down,   
I can say anything crazy,   
And I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground.   
With nothing but a T-shirt on,   
I never felt so beautiful,   
Baby, as I do now,   
Now that I'm with you.   
With you, with you, with you...   
Now that I'm with you.

It seemed all insane in her head, to put up with him. But with him... she felt like she was important. Of course, he often told her she was weak or in the way, or a general pain, but it was those quiet, sentimental moments that made her love being with him. Just the feel of his hand on her shoulder, the little voice telling her, "I like being with you". She wouldn't have had it any other way.

__

You speak and it's like a song,   
And just like that all my walls come down.   
It's like a private joke, just meant for us to know,   
I relate to you naturally,   
Everybody else just fades away.   
Sometimes it's hard to breathe,   
Just knowing you found me.

She never had any problem opening up to people, but it all seemed so different after meeting Inuyasha. He had had a hard life... full of sadness, loosing his mother at such a young age, teased and mistreated for his mixed bloodlines. Such hardships to endure had made him so angry and bitter, so cruel. She hadn't known Inuyasha for much more than a year now, and she still marveled at the progress he was still making. Every day, it seemed, he was healing more and more from his past troubles.

"Slowly... Kagome is healing Inuyasha's heart..." were the words of Musashi's head priestess, Kaede, sister to Kikyou. It was the honest truth. Slowly, the hanyou was evolving to a brash, angry and troubled person, to a more mature and stronger one, one people could come to respect.

__

Because I'm still thinking about it,   
Almost forgot what it was like,   
To know what love feels like.

Closing her books gently as to not make noise, carefully setting her pencils in the desk drawers and pushing her chair back, Kagome stood there, watching Inuyasha sleep, lying against the wall. With a slight smile, she grabbed an extra blanket from her closet, draping it over his sleeping figure. He didn't even move as she pulled it over him, up to his shoulders. Reaching over to shut off the lamp, plunging the room into darkness, she stood for a moment, watching him, so deep in thought she barely remembered her huge exams the next morning.

__

Because with you,   
I can let my hair down,   
I can say anything crazy,   
And I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground,   
With nothing but a T-shirt on,   
I never felt so beautiful,   
Baby, as I do now,   
Now that I'm with you.   
With you, with you, with you...

"Do you want me to move?" he suddenly asked, and she froze, not expecting this, but relaxed after a moment. It was funny, how fast he could wake up without her even realizing it. A slight smile flitted across her face, and he looked up at her with gorgeously deep amber eyes, so innocent yet so dark at the same time.

"No, its okay." she shook her head, meeting his eyes gently.

"Where will you sleep, then?" he argued, putting out the bait for another fight to start. She chose not to take it, and put her answer calmly and kindly

Without skipping a beat, she promptly replied, "The couch downstairs. I don't mind, really. You can stay here."

__

Come, and take me,   
Love you, save me,   
Like nobody else,   
Now I can be myself,   
With you.

He looked a bit downcast, and she slightly suspected that he wasn't really keen on the idea of staying there alone. As much as he was safe here, she had a faint idea that it had something to do with being with her at the same time.

Voice carrying the faintest of faint pleading, he argued, "No... its your bed, that's not fair to you... you can sleep here with me, if you want."

She raised her eyebrows, slightly surprised at this offer. Surely, he had meant it in an innocent way, not a seductive way, but when she opened her mouth to protest, he insisted with a slightly cross undertone, "Damn it, Kagome, its big enough for the two of us. What are you so afraid of?"

Blushing slightly, perfectly aware that she was not going to win this arguement and unwilling to create a scene in the middle of the night and wake her family, she smiled slightly, and climbed under her sheets. Inuyasha was lying on top of the sheets next to her, his blanket pulled up over him.

Settling down next to him, she relaxed, and he said coolly, _"Thank you._ Silly human girl, you don't do anything without a fight, do you?" he said, exhasperated.

__

With you,   
I can let my hair down,   
I can say anything crazy,   
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground.   
With nothing but a T-shirt on,   
I never felt so beautiful,   
Baby, as I do now,   
Now that I'm with you.

"No," she smiled, staring into his eyes as he brushed a tendril of hair from her face gently with one claw. "I guess I don't." she added gently, and drifted off into a peaceful sleep, quite comfortable with her hanyou protector over her.


End file.
